boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylladex
The Sylladex is the inventory system used in BoxedInn just like it is in canon Homestuck, because they're based on the same concept. The nature behind it is well known to those reading this page, so there is no need to go into extraneous detail. Captchalogue Deck The Captchalogue Deck is where artifacts are stored to be used later. Artifacts of any size and shape are stored on Captchalogue Cards, and while stored, they have no physical size or weight, making the Sylladex much like a magic satchel. Some sylladices can store larger objects than others. However, there is a limit to how many different items can be captchalogued, based on the number of cards in the character's deck. Captchalogue cards can be added to the Captchalogue Deck by captchaloguing them and then forcing them out of the deck. Fetch Modi The fashions in which artifacts are stored to and retrieved from the Sylladex depend on the currently active Fetch Modus. The active Fetch Modus can be chosen as long as the Sylladex has the card with the desired Fetch Modus. Each Fetch Modus has a unique color given to all Captchalogue cards in a Sylladex that uses it. When outside of a Sylladex, Captchalogue cards are red. Each Fetch Modus is more different than the last: some Fetch Modi are based on data structures, some are based on popular board games, some are just mundane. The back of a Fetch Modus stores the options menu, which can be used to modify the Modus in various ways. 'Script' Cid Luneth's Fetch Modus, signified by a tan color like the texture of old paper. Captchalogue cards are not arranged in any specific manner and Cid is capable of seeing what all is in his deck on a list of items. In order for him to retrieve them, he must write out what is described as "a detailed obscenely long description of the item," something that causes him no end of rage and frustration. Unknown to him, he can adjust the settings on the back of the card to be much more lenient. 'Random Mess' Ender Rydel's Fetch Modus, signified by a sloppily colored gray card with random splotches of black on it. Captchalogue cards are arranged in a haphazard pile of junk surrounded by other useless garbage. Items can be retrieved freely granted you can sift through the other crap in order to get to it. 'Puncraft' Nathaniel Belmen's Fetch Modus, signified by dark yellow cards. It is unknown how Captchalogue cards are arranged as no organization for it has been seen or mentioned. In order to retrieve the item, one must make a pun based on the item itself. This is easy for Nathaniel, because he has a good handle on making shittywitty puns. 'Sweep' Seth Genevo's Fetch Modus, illustrated by several stacked orange cards. Items can be removed from either the first or last cards, and if something is removed from any of the other cards, the remaining items are launched out of the sylladex in a sweeping motion to one direction. Can store anything in a card, so long as it's category is the same. i.e. Books, Games, Movies, Swords, et cetera. 'Rainbow' Elena Jones' first Fetch Modus, signified by a rainbow colored card. It would fetch things and organize them based on where they stood on the color wheel. It was fairly basic and only allowed the three primary and secondary colors (blue, yellow, red, green, orange, purple) which caused some problems if items were overly multi colored. The only way to retrieve her items was to replace it with another one of similar color. This later got frustrating and Elena ditched the Modus and went back her previous one, Brain Warp. 'Brain Warp' Elena Jones' second Fetch Modus, signified by a card with a large section of blue that has a top and bottom bathed in pink and green respectively. Brain Warp Modus is based on the Tiger hand held game that requires to you focus on its "commands" of following the colors and numbers presented. Occasionally it will throw out a game called "code buster" where the user has to basically keep guessing a sequence of numbers until they get it right. It sounds like a pain in the ass, but Elena seems fairly good at it. 'Trivial Pursuit' Dana Blackwell's Fetch Modus 'Quick Draw' Harry's Fetch Modus 'Name That Item' Lovett Mortalitas' Fetch Modus 'Jenga' Azrail Vicham's Fetch Modus, based upon the nervewracking game of manipulating precariously-placed blocks, this Modus uses eighteen captchalogue cards, which are dark blue and violet. When the Modus is selected, it spawns a Jenga tower made of 54 Captchalogue Blocks (54 being the number of blocks in a standard Jenga tower). Each item, when captchalogued, is assigned to three random blocks in the tower. To retrieve an item, its three blocks must be removed. When an attempt is made to retreive a specific item, its blocks are highlighted. If the tower is toppled, all items assigned to completely toppled trios of blocks will be ejected. This system appears to be extremely unwieldy, due to the likely difficulty in moving the tower. It should be noted that Azrail is extremely terrible at Jenga, so he avoids using it whenever possible and just stuffs all of his items into the lining of his cape. Whenever Azrail does need to use it, Zamiel generally sabotages him by "accident." 'Tree' Torkin Frezden's Fetch Modus, signified by a lime green Sylladex and matching Captchalogue cards. The first item is captchalogued in the Root Card. Any more items that are picked up are Branches attached to an existing card and, like the root itself, may have up to two branches of their own (making this a binary tree). Branches with no further branches of their own are called Leaf Cards. Cards are sorted alphabetically: they join the left branch of an existing card if they come alphabetically before that card, or the right branch otherwise. Nothing has been shown to demonstrate what happens if she has two identical objects. The only cards Torkin may access are the root or leaf cards; intermediate branches can only be accessed by moving them to the root or leaf positions via the optional auto-balancing feature, which (like an AVL tree) rearranges the tree whenever it becomes too unbalanced. If she uses the Root Card, all of the items below will fall out of the sylladex, which is why she has set it to Leaf instead of Root. 'Constellation' Phoebus Anima's Fetch Modus, signified by a dual white-blue/white-red coloration. Cards with an item captchalogued within them are split into a number of stars and placed onto a separate Star Card, in an arrangement/constellation that the user must remember. The number of stars placed onto the card is entirely dependent on the size of the object, as larger objects will have more stars, and consequently will increase the complexity of the constellation made on the Star Card. In order to retrieve an item, the user must trace the formation with their finger. To find the captchacode for an item, one merely has to look through the back of the star card, as it'll show the codes (miniaturized) on a similar field as the constellations, although this can make the codes very difficult to read. 'Apathy' Drake Tempol's Fetch Modus 'Agenda' Brexus Macite's Fetch Modus 'Toss' Felizo Tanozi's Fetch Modus, illustrated by a pink card. When something needs to be selected, the cards appear around Felizo at various distances. To eject something from a certain card, he must exchange an object with the one within the card via tossing it at the desired object's card. The object is released from the modus in his direction at equal velocity. 'Mood Ring' Adalia Zagiri's Fetch Modus, signified by a silver colored card with a rainbow splatter pattern. Captchalogue cards are arranged in a circle. The cards with items captchalogued in them are ordered based on the first letter of the name of the item(s) that are captchalogued alongside with a mood or color beginning with the same first letter. In order for a item to be taken out, Adalia must feel a mood or "feel" a color of the said item that needs to be retrived, as long as both the item and mood/color have corresponding first letters. 'Opposites Attract' Zamiel Lazara's Fetch Modus 'Chant' Samial Loreai's Fetch Modus 'Riff' Malaak Graves' Fetch Modus, signified by tyrian purple musical notes. Captchalogue cards immediately turn into a series of chords. To retrieve an item he must play the chords for the item he wants out using any viable instrument (though without an instrument, whistling seems to be a good substitute). 'Ballad' Malias Genara's Fetch Modus, signified by tyrian purple Captchalogue cards. When selected a verse will be written out based upon the item, it may be about the item itself or something about the items past or significance. To retreive an item, she would have to sing the ballad for that item. Though because of her depression she wouldn't sing in front of anyone. 'Tyrant' Vera Maxwell's Fetch Modus 'Auspice Randomizer' Hopeful Crusader's and Hapless Campaigner's Fetch Modus 'NSEW' Vain Mistress' and Vigilant Maiden's Fetch Modus, signified by red and white cards. The user must point toward a specific cardinal direction to receive the item. 'Crown' The White Queen's and Wayfaring Quarreler's Fetch Modus, not signified by any apparent cards. The items are placed inside little jewels that are used to decorate a crown. Each item has a color that the user must remember to get the item they want. 'Inventory' Puzzle Child's and Periling Castaway's Fetch Modus 'Shoulderbag' Irate Marquise's Fetch Modus 'Knapsack' Indignant Meddler's Fetch Modus Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Inventory